


Camisas

by lea1santome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo malo que tiene un hombrelobo, no es que te quiera devorar, sino quiera destruir tu vida amorosa, y ponerse tus camisas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camisas

Stiles esta con su novia Lydia, besándose en la habitación de Stiles. Lydia. 

Fue a ver a Stiles con la excusa perfecta que lo iba a ayudar a estudiar, y Sheriff se lo agradeció y la dejo pasar a la habitación. Esta claro que engañaron al pobre hombre.

Más besos y besos, pero son interrumpidos por unos ruidos en la ventana, Stiles coge su bate, y Lydia sus bolso, (que contiene muchos libros), y se proponen asomarse por la ventana y golpear ... si ven aparecer alguien.

Ese alguien es Derek que logra desarmar a los chicos. 

_¡Maldita sea, Derek!- Derek gruñe, y sus ojos se vuelven rojos.- No puedes interrumpirnos cada vez que te plazca.

_Stiles, ya lo ha hecho- dice Lydia- y será mejor que bajes la voz si no quiere que tu padre suba.

_¡Por qué no vas a molestar a Scott!- dice susurrando, lo último que quiere es que su padre suba y Derek lo mate.

_Scott es un idiota enamorado!- gruñe Derek.

_¡Hola!- dice Stiles- ¡que considerando por tu parte, en no interrumpir a Scott! , ¿pero nos interrumpes a nosotros?.

_Stiles, Derek esta herido.- dice Lydia señalando a Derek. - Ya me voy, seguro que tu padre se está preocupando pensando en lo que estamos haciendo.- Le da un beso en la mejilla- ¡Adios chicos!

_ ¡Lydia!

_ ¿Me piensas curar o me tengo que desangrar aquí?- Stiles se rinde, busca el botiquín, mientras que Derek se quita la camisa, y Stiles con cuidado limpia la herida. 

_ ¿Por qué no fuiste al ver al jefe de Scott? .

_ Esta fuera de la ciudad.

_ Eres un alfa, y deberías curarte tu mismo.

Derek vuelve a poner los ojos rojos.

_ Vale, ¡Terminado! 

_ ¡Gracias Stiles! - el lobito se levanta y se dirige a buscar unas camisas.

_ ¿qué estás haciendo? 

_ Necesito una camisa, por eso estoy probándome tus camisas, que son muy estrechas- se a puesto y quitado dos camisas, hasta que encuentra una camisa que no le queda pequeña.- Chico, tus camisas son demasiado pequeñas para mi,.

_ ¿Y por que no traes las tuyas y las pones en un cajón?- Dice sin pensar Stiles, se da cuenta de su error cuando ve una sonrisa en los labios de Derek.- ¡Es una broma!.

_ Lo sé.

****

Al día siguiente, abre el cajón buscando una camisa que ponerse, pero para sorpresa ve 4 camisas que no le pertenece, lo sabe por que son grandes.

_¡Derek!

Stiles llamá por el móvil a Lydia y le cuenta su descubrimiento.

_ Vete al baño, y mira si ves algo extraño.- Stiles lo hace.

_ Veo un cepillo de dientes y una pasta de dientes que no son míos.

_ Querido, ya llegado la hora que rompa contigo.

_ ¿ Por qué ?- grita Stiles.

_ Estás en una relación, y no quiero que no novio me rompa el escuezo- ríe Lydia, pues se imagina la cara cuando Stiles se dé cuenta que lo único que le falta a Stiles y Derek es que tenga sexo para formalizar su relación. 

_¡Estás loca!.

_ No lo estoy, tu pareja pone su ropa en tu armario, y un cepillo de dientes en tu baño- espera que Stiles escuche sus palabras- Indica que estáis en una relación.

_¡ Si no me acuesto con él! 

_ ¡Lo harás, lo harás! - 

 

FIN


End file.
